The Rescue
by bostonredsox34
Summary: Join Tails as he unites with 2 OCs to rescue Sonic and Amy, as well and find a few suprises along the way
1. Chapter 1

Tails POV

It has been three days since I lost my best friend. That day, Sonic went to face Dr. Eggman in battle. He lost. Amy went out after him. She hasn't returned. Everyone here is sad, lonely, or worried. Me, I'm all three of them.

I decided one day to go out to rescue them. No one else knew. I know for sure Knuckles would have stopped me if he saw. He didn't. I knew I had to do something. If anything, I would find out if Sonic and Amy were still even alive. My next stop was Robotropolis.

In the city, I knew I had to be careful. One false move and I would join Cosmo in the afterlife. It still pains me to think about her, but both of us did what had to be done. It was just sad that it had to end that way. I miss her so much. But enough of the past, I had a mission to set out on. My first item was to find out if Sonic and Amy were alive and if so where they were being held. Not an easy task by any means. Thank goodness I brought a laptop computer. That would come in handy. I soon found out I was in luck: Both were alive and not robotisized. The robotisizer was down due to an unknown technical failure. Unknown to Eggman, which meant I had a lot of time on my hands to work. Now though was the first time (and probably not the last time) I regretted not telling anyone about my decision. How did I think I could defeat Robotnik all by my self? I soon packed up and tried to find a way into Eggman's base. I pretty much gave up on sneaking in until this girl came up and pointed out an entrance. I turned around to give her thanks. Then I realized who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I saw who it was, I nearly had a heart attack. She stood about 4 inches taller than me and was about 4 years older than me. The fox had silver fur (no one knows where that came from) and the biggest thing, though, was, like me, she had two tails. I recognized from a family album I had found in what was left of my parents house. She was my 12 year old sister Kathy. I had heard she had gone missing with my mom and was thought to be dead, or worse. When I finally recovered from the shock, we hugged (probably not a good idea right outside Eggman's base, but it had been eight years). We caught up with each other once we were safe. She couldn't believe that, A, I knew Sonic, and B; I was going to try and save him by myself. Predictably, she decided to come along with me, I figured that she could help fight, as she likely could fight better than I could. (Especially after I saw her whip)

We sat and talked and talked like there was no one else in the world that mattered. I found she and mom had been separated and that she had no idea what happened to them either. We decided that another goal of ours would be to find our family.

We decided we still needed help, so we set out to find Michael, the rouge freedom fighter in the northern area of Robotropolis. He was a great archer and, unfortunately, alone: the rest of his allies were captured or killed by Robotnik.

When Michael saw us, the gold wolf set upon us quickly. I hadn't even heard him land. Soon he realized we were good guys and let us off. We explained what we wanted and he agreed to help.

The 16 year old knew we could save Sonic, but likely would all die trying. He suggested finding more help. He had heard of a rouge sorceress in the south and knew she had power. We knew the more power, the better our chances of coming out alive. We then decided to work/fight our way south.

During our first fight, I realized how stupid I was not to bring a weapon. Kathy had a whip and Michael had a bow, but I was unarmed (stupid). That problem was corrected soon after the battle. Michael gave me a sword he had. I wasn't much, but it was enough to defend myself.

Soon we reached the place where the sorceress was supposed to live. We knocked on her door, she answered, and... That's the last thing I remember.


	3. Chapter 3

As I awoke, I couldn't believe what I saw. At first I thought I was dreaming. Then as my vision cleared, I finally realized who it was. There, standing before me in all her beauty, was Cosmo. Although, I was pretty sure she was dead. Imagine my surprise when I saw Michael and Cosmo talking about a plan. When she saw me, awake, she smiled, realizing that I was surprised. After the touching reunion, we began to plan our way into Eggman's base. Every plan was downed. Just when we thought we had to give up, somebody knocked on Cosmo's door. I probably jumped ten feet into the air at the sound of the knock. Needless to say, we had to see who it was before we let him or her in. I was surprised again (four times in one day) by an old childhood friend. There stood Princess Sally Acorn, heiress to the throne of Knothole. Right about now, I decided to save a record of this day, as well as a way to contact Knuckles (he probably wouldn't believe me in the beginning). As I caught up with Sally, we also began again to plan. Sally suggested something that surprised me. She thought Antoine would be a good help. Apparently, after Sonic and I left, he became much stronger and a brilliant swordsman. We soon found Sally a weapon, a gun, and recruited Antoine.

The attack on Eggman's base was easy and we were soon inside. We also found out six people can't sneak around very well (duh) and were battling enemy troops at every turn. I was amazed by the number of troops Eggman had managed to muster. We soon found ourselves in front of Eggman himself. This battle would decide the world. And then I realized who he had behind him. There were four people in cages: Sonic, Amy, Rosemary (my mom) and Argus (my dad). I came close to (close) fainted. Sally steadied me and we prepared for the fight of our lives.


	4. Chapter 4

The battle soon escalated into a humungous brawl. Michael Quickly stepped into the shadows, firing his arrows as fast as possible, Eggman constantly calling in more troops. As the rest of us were taking down Eggman's army, I realized quickly we didn't have quite enough firepower. I then prepared to do something extremely dangerous. I mean, like Sonic would think twice before doing it dangerous. Thankfully, as I got to where I needed to be, I went unnoticed in the chaos, although once or twice, I almost got skewered. Eventually I reached my destination: the cage. I quickly cracked the security code (only Eggman would believe 12345 was a great password.) and attempted to wake Sonic and Amy up. Amy woke up first. She first hugged me. (I still think my ribs are slightly broken) and immediately joined the fight. I had to turn away at one point. Amy was just that brutal. As I attempted to wake Sonic, I heard Eggman raging as his army was being destroyed. Inside, I smiled, but continued to try to wake up Sonic. When I did, I turned around and woke my parents up. By the time I was done, Sonic was fighting one of Eggman's monstrous machines, winning despite his weakened state. (I still don't know how Sonic lost the first time. I probably never will either.) As always, Eggman's device and base went up in smoke, and we headed for home. I'll never forget what Sonic said to me when we got home. It was "What took you so long?"

FIN


End file.
